The Corner: The Beginning
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: Seth could have any woman he wanted, he knew this but this was the one he wanted for now. Prequel to One Shot: The Corner
A/N: I was asked for another story for this pairing so here's the beginning of Seth/Naomi. If you can't tell I have a fixation with Naomi and since WWE won't use her right, she'll be my main character

There were four things Seth Rollins loved and that was wrestling, family, crossfit, and women. He could exceled in all four subjects well; he was dubbed "CrossFit Jesus" for a reason, he did all he could for his family, knew he was the top guy in the company for his wrestling skills, and women… well, despite his infidelity he knew women were easy for the taken and would never tell him no.

His current relationship status wasn't single, taken, nor complicated. It was whatever the hell he pleased, his women knew he wasn't the faithful type after his long engagement ended in shambles, or him being dumb and getting caught. The scandal from that taught him well, just be honest and let them know up front you don't want anything but sex. Simple. If they caught feelings he could always rely on "I told you what I wanted."

He didn't go through the locker room yet but Paige was dead in the sack, he tired for Lana but she was too faithful to her damn boyfriend Rusev, and his latest conquest Summer was dead in the sack. He needed someone challenging, something to make the days away from home worth it and he finally found it in Naomi.

She was his wild card, she turned her nose at his actions, poked fun at his leaked dick picture, and last of all didn't have any issues with either telling him off or being honest about her opinion.

He was just leaving a meet n greet that he had with her, and Alberto Del Rio as they filed into the car. Seth was watching her ass get in, it was so ripe and even just the simple motion of climbing into the car made it move.

"Nao, can that ass be any more perfect? How can it look so good getting into the car?" Seth ogled some more tilting his head to the side. "Damn. It's just…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Naomi got into the backseat.

"Stop looking at my ass Rollins."

"It's out there for me to look at Nao. I mean, even Rio had to take a peak."

Naomi glared at him as he sat next to her in the back of the SUV and Alberto climbed into the front before responding. "Don't bring me into your mess; I didn't look at anything."

"Fine, I'm lying but I sure as hell got a look, several in those span of seconds." Seth looked over at her not even hiding the fact he was leering at her body. Her tank top was knotted at the belly showing off her smooth skin as well as her abs and he loved her bandana leggings, they were so fitting. "It's not my fault you have a taut body, Jimmy is a lucky guy."

"Exactly! Jimmy is a lucky guy, you can keep imagining and wishing you would be so lucky to get a sample of all I have to offer."

"A sample? Please, one taste and you'll be sprung. You can't handle all this Seth, I've seen what you got and it's not much."

Alberto started laughing in the front with the driver at Naomi's sneaks at him.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Big things come in small packages, it's about the motion besides word on the street is you even called my little Seth 'pretty'." Seth chuckled to himself. HE wasn't the biggest guy but he knew how to work what he had and as many women he had, never had a complaint.

"I'm saying, your manscape does wonders besides Seth you can't handle all of this ass, I start moving and it won't even stay in, not enough length."

"Want to bet Nao?"

Alberto raised his eyebrow in the front listening to their banter. He knew how Seth operated and wasn't best friends with Jimmy but the playful banter seemed to get Naomi interested but he wasn't sure how enough to encourage her to cheat. He knew of the temptation on the road as he indulged sporadically so couldn't judge anyone.

"I only bet when I know I'm going to win."

"This should be easy for you then since you can reject me so easily."

"Fine."

Seth reached over to shake her hand as they reached the hotel as he caressed it gently. "It's on Naomi." He said the words slowly, sounding out the words of each syllable. "It's a bet that is going to be pleasing to win."

Naomi leaned in to his face, almost kissing his lips. "Be prepared to lose Rollins."

Seth leaned away from her knowing in his mind he already won her over, she just didn't know it yet.

The trio exited the car as they went to their separated rooms even though they were all on the same floor. _Makes it easier for me to get my plan into motion tonight._ Seth thought.

The promotional part of traveling was always the best part. Seth could get away from the gossip from everyone, constantly having to deal with being talked to, and plus Naomi's husband wasn't there so his plan could fully go into effect.

He knocked on her door because going to her room without warning was going to be the best move, inside the room Naomi looked out the peephole not shocked to see Seth. She had a feeling he was going to pounce tonight and not wait because what other chance could he have to add her to his harem.

"Who is it?" Naomi asked while laughing on the inside.

"I know you looked out the peephole so either let me in or come out."

Naomi opened the door halfway. "What's up Rollins?"

"It's early."

"It's 7PM fool, that's not early. We have to go to another city first thing in the morning so once again what's up Rollins?"

"Let's go on a drive."

"A drive?"

"Yeah, take in the California scenery, drive out to the bridge. I'm here, you're here."

"Alberto is here as well." Naomi interrupted him. "Ask him."

"I just want the pleasure of a fine woman."

Naomi took in the double meaning of his world "pleasure" and it didn't go unlooked as she let him. It wouldn't be fair to the bet to continue denying his requests besides it has been so boring with Jimmy and Seth was a good time when he wasn't being an asshole.

"Let me get dressed."

Seth moved closer to come into the room as she held her hand up. "You're going to wait out here."

"You think you got something I've never seen before."

"Yes, you've never seen my body because you would absolutely love your damn mind."

Seth cackled as she turned before calling out. "You know if someone comes by they would suspect more with me standing in the hallway versus you inviting me in."

Naomi lowered her eyes to him. He had a point especially if somehow word got out he was standing outside her door regardless them being co-workers.

"Come on in but sit in the chair don't you dare lay your ass in my bed."

Naomi looked him up and down trying to get a fix on where he wanted to go as his hair was in a messy bun and he was wearing his glasses with a Metallica shirt and some jeans with rips in the knees.

"Where are we going?"

"Just on a drive, maybe walk on the Golden Gate Bridge, so bring a jacket. It's chilly outside."

Naomi grabbed a few clothes as she went into the bathroom to change into something else for Seth's excursion.

"Need help in there?" Seth half joked.

"I know how to get dressed."

"I meant undressed, why would I want to see you in more clothes?"

Naomi shook her head at him and didn't even bother responding as she went into the bathroom to change clothes and throwing on a simple shirt and her jeans.

She walked out as Seth took her in from head to toe. "You look acceptable to hang around me, let's go."

"Acceptable?!" Naomi exclaimed placing her hands on her hips. "Boy please."

Seth chuckled again actually looking forward to this for once, he never put in this much work with any other conquests and at least Naomi got his sense of humor. The other females would pout and change their mind if he criticized their friends. Naomi was nothing like them however, she was what he wanted _for now._

The non-date was going smoothly for them as they joked around most of the night and Naomi was even shocked when she allowed Seth to put his arm around her as they did the walk, shocked no one recognized them especially Seth since he was the current WWE champion. Their conversation went from music, to wrestling, to family, to television shows.

Naomi hated that she could see how everyone fell for him and allowed themselves to be seduced but she was better than that.

"WE should head back." Seth said as they drove on the Bay Bridge. "We have to be up later."

"I had fun with you." Naomi slapped his knee while speaking. "You're not that bad. I mean, it's not like I didn't know that but this wasn't weird to just be us two."

"Good." Seth placed his hand on her leg to see how she would react as he slowly caressed it. "Damn, you're really firm."

"Is this how you work your way up? Amateur moves." Naomi removed his hand from their leg. "My high school boyfriends have more game than you."

"They probably didn't look as good as me however."

"That's debatable."

Seth looked over at her smiling "come on, this face." He put on the most innocent face he could muster as Naomi started laughing.

"You're cute Seth, does that make you happy?"

Seth shook his head from side to side like he was debating if he agreed with her or not. "It's a start."

They finally reached the hotel room as Seth checked his watch. It was 10PM which was still early but almost late for them. "Are you going to let me in to your room?"

Naomi didn't want to admit to him out loud she wasn't ready for their evening to come to an end as she did enjoy Seth conversation also she knew he was going to try his hardest to get into her pants but just like he needed the challenge she also found him fun to be her challenger.

"Sure."

Seth smiled as she opened the door and letting him come in behind her. He instantly got into her bed as he kicked his shoes off. "Netflix and chill?" or "Hulu and relax?"

Naomi laughed out loud at his words as she also kicked her shoes off getting in with him. "How about you lay there till I put your ass out?"

Seth scooted over a bit giving her room as he placed his arm around her. "What movie should we watch?" He grabbed the remote from the night stand with his free arm as they looked at the on demand features.

"How about porn and try?"

"Porn and try? You're so damn corny."

"What about porn and reenact? See if we can outdo them."

"IS this really how you get girls to sleep with you?"

"Partially." Seth turned the TV off as the room was only lighted by the light moonlight.

"Ah, this will be a better try, make it dark as shit in here."

"The better for me to rub your body."

Seth hand started to trail her arms as Naomi raised her eyebrow at him even though he couldn't see it. _Is this really the best he got?_

"Let's say we put our bet on the backburner?"

"Huh?"

"No bet."

"Hmm… fine."

"Good. It's too much pressure with the bet in the air." Seth suddenly flipped his weight on top of Naomi as he kissed her gently at first but more forcefully as his tongue entered his mouth.

 _He is a damn good kisser._ Naomi thought as she opened her mouth towards him as he started pressing grinding his pelvis into hers. She couldn't help herself as her legs spread more giving him the opportunity to lift her leg up, showing her what she was up for.

"Damn Naomi." Seth pulled his mouth away from her. "Best kisser ever."

"I could say the same thing about you Rollins."

"Wow, your lips are perfection." Seth took another kiss from her as he felt the softness and the sensuality in her.

Naomi bit his bottom lip playfully as he hissed into her ear.

"Too many clothes." Seth murmured as he took Naomi by her hand to have her lift up. Naomi couldn't believe this was happening but not surprised. It was in the makings for the past few months. The bet being away did lessen her initial hold because she was curious on what was so great about Seth.

Seth slowly undressed her from head to toe as he took in her body. It was hard and soft at once and so smooth. Seth stood up to undress but didn't hesitate because she saw it all before, hell poked fun at it but these were different circumstances. She was now going to feel what she made fun of.

"Your body is beautiful." Naomi whispered in the dark.

Seth smiled as he got back into the bed to kiss her mouth again. His hard cock was throbbing near her core as he rubbed himself between the lips below feeling her juices on his cock turned him on.

"You're so damn wet for me right now. You're going to soak the sheets with all this."

"Fuck me." Naomi grunted out.

Seth wanted to do some foreplay but couldn't deny her request as she pushed him off a bit to grab a condom out of the drawer handing it to him.

"So you just got these sitting around?"

"I always have them Seth but yes, they are in the drawer for a reason."

Seth was going to come to that road on the why later, he couldn't think of it while he was in between her legs finally getting a chance to be where he's been craving. He slipped the condom on slowly as he teased her once again letting the head slide up and down her. He wanted her begging him, begging for what she joked about so much. The irony of it was making him even harder.

"What do you want?" He groaned out as he stuck only the head in her.

"Shit, Seth fucking fuck me."

"Are you sure? I mean as many jokes as you've made about it."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Seth continued his slow thrusts with only the head inside of her. Her walls were clenched so hard he didn't know how he was going to last as he took himself out and the tip of his dick rubbed against her clitoris.

"Oh God, Seth please fuck me." Naomi got out as her eyes rolled back. She hated how much he was teasing her right now when she wanted him to slide home.

"Once again. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need this, I need you, please."

Seth didn't say another word as she finally slammed into her giving her all he had. Naomi instantly thrust her body off the bed as every thrust went deep inside her. He watched her breasts jiggled as his mouth instantly went to them suckling inside as he continued pounding into her.

"Fuck me harder, yes, Seth, shit."

"This is so good, you feel so fucking good, and this pussy is made just for me." Seth increased the tempo of his thrusts as he could feel she was going to come soon. "Take this cock. You naughty girl, letting me fuck you nice and hard." He teased.

"Gonna come, gonna come." Naomi kept repeating as she rolled them over getting on top of him so she could control the pace.

Seth thrust inside of her as she lowered her hips to meet him. Seth finally grabbed her ass, that wonderful ass he couldn't help but admire each time he saw her as he slammed her back down.

"Fuck, not going to last long, pussy too good, too wet."

"Come, come, I'm coming." Naomi moaned throwing her head back as she moaned loudly signaling her release. Seth wanted her to come first, he was never selfish however the way she was clamping so hard on him and feeling her orgasm rush on him made him empty himself as well.

Naomi's body dropped onto his as they tried to get their breathing back in check. Seth grabbed her face and enveloped her in another kiss as she rolled off him so he could remove the condom. While he was walking towards the bathroom and Naomi admired his backside he quickly turned to her.

"I know we said we got rid of the bet but technically I won."


End file.
